Finding You Again
by unusualauthor
Summary: Summary: Starfire was kidnapped. Then her friends, the Titans, came and saved her. Just when they thought all was well, Starfire and Raven are called on for another mission. Raven x Starfire. shojouai.
1. Chapter 1

**Finding You Again**

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Teen Titans.

Summary: Starfire was kidnapped. Then her friends, the Titans, came and saved her. Just when they thought all was well, Starfire and Raven are called on for another mission. Raven x Starfire. shojou-ai.

Side Note: '...' thoughts. "..." speaking.

**Chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

Her head hurt and it was throbbing. It called for her to awaken. But the pain was keeping her.

There were flashes of memories shooting through her mind. There was her birthday present from Raven, the club, they came home, they went to bed, she got up to get a sandwich, then--nothing.

"Wake up." A voice. Sultry and alluring. Yet it hid a kind of demonic evil underneath. She knew that voice all to well.

'Slade.' Her eyes shot open. She tried to pinpoint the source of his voice. But it was kind of hard to do in pitch black.

Then, all the lights turned on at once, temporarily blinding her. There the figure stood, not 10 feet from where she was. He took a step closer, a menacing look under his mask. He took another step.

"Glad to see you awake." Another step closer.

With every step Slade took, Starfire would scoot back to compensate.

"I'm sure Robin will is missing his Star very much and will be willing to give ANYTHING to get you back." He said all too menacingly.

"What are you going to do to me?" Starfire had run out of room. Her back was now against a wall. Every step Slade took towards her, a chill would run through her. She no resembled a child cowering before an angry parent.

Slade bent down to look Starfire face-to-face. "Whatever will bring Robin here." And with that, he left.

The scared alien girl could feel tears welling up in her eyes. Slade was going to hurt Robin. And he was going to hurt her first.

Her mind flashed to the thing she cared about most—Raven. She hoped to high heavens that Slade wouldn't bring any harm to Raven.

A tear fell down the girl's face and landed on her locket. The one she had received from the lavender-haired girl last nigh. She took it in her hand and dried it off. Making sure to tuck it into her shirt safely and out of sight.

Another tear fell. She curled up against the wall, as if trying to disappear. She was scared. And alone. She didn't like it.

* * *

"How's she doing?" A concerned Beast Boy entered the main room. 

"She's still in her room. She hasn't come out all day." Cyborg looked up from his computer.

"Not even to eat?"

Cyborg just shook his head. "This is all kinda comin' down hard on her."

The green one sighed. "Should I go try and give her something to eat?"

"Nah. Robin's already doing that now."

"Okay. Well, how's your search going?"

An exhale from Cyborg. "Nothing yet. But I WILL find Starfire. You?"

"I searched the whole dang city twice, even the outskirts…Nothin."

"Don't worry. We'll find her." The metal man tried to sound optimistic.

"We sure will." A thumbs up from Beastboy.

* * *

The words 'why' kept running through Raven's mind. Meditation had failed her today. Any forms of relaxation had failed her also. Her whole mind was on Starfire. Was she okay? What was in store for her? How was she going to get her back?

Maybe she should just go out right now, find Slade, and kick his ass. If he even lays ONE little finger on Starfire, she would send him into an alternate dimension where he would die a slow, painful death.

"That's it. I'm going to go now."

_Knock-knock_.

A growl of frustration. Obviously, someone who's going to hinder her soon-to-be-rescue-mission.

"Raven, I've got some food." It was Robin.

"Leave it by the door." Her voice was weak from hunger and exhaustion.

"Just make sure you eat it. Even if you're not hungry." He said out of brotherly concern. There was a sound of something being set on the floor and fading footsteps.

Making sure the footsteps had died out completely, Raven slowly opened her door and left the sanctuary of her room. She rounded a corner and walked smack into Robin. She kept her cool even though she almost, literally, jumped out of her skin.

"Hey Raven." He sounded almost as if he were expecting her—which he was.

"Robin." She acknowledged.

"Where you off to?"

"Nowhere." She lied.

"You can't go after her. Not by yourself."

"I can try."

"But will you succeed?"

Raven was defeated. "No."

"I know you're willing to do whatever it takes to get Starfire back—but you can't go putting your life in danger also."

"Yeah. Guess you're right." She turned her sights to the floor.

"Don't worry," Robin started to lead the distraught girl back to her room, "we'll find her soon."

"I know we will."

"I'll be sure to tell you any leads we get. Now get back and get some rest." He left Raven at her door.

Truth is, Raven hadn't eaten at all ever since Starfire turned up missing. Even though it's been about a day since, and not eating any real food at the club last night, the hunger had started to kick in.

But she had that feeling. She was too worried over Starfire to find time to eat.

Robin had told her to get some rest, food included. He was already busy tracking Starfire, she didn't want to add more to his plate. She didn't want to betray his trust either. Sure he was bossy, but most of the time, he knew best. And even sometimes be—brotherly.

So she picked up the tray of food left at her door and took it into her room to be eaten.

* * *

**Author's Note: **End of Chapter 1. More soon. Review so I know if I need to add more chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I still dont own Teen Titans. They belong to DC Comics.

Please review if you like.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

She couldn't just sit here. She couldn't just hide and let Slade do his evil-doing. She didn't want to be the passive person people always saw her as. Not now. If she wanted to escape, she had to take a risk.

So, Starfire stood up and wiped the tears from her eyes. She stood firm and determined. She wasn't about to let some psycho old man keep her from her friends—or Raven.

She was locked in a big, spacious room. It kind of resembled a warehouse. In such a big room, there had to be some—any—form of exit.

Emerald eyes scanned the room. Nothing by sight. She flew up to the ceiling, hoping she could find a vent to climb through.

"I wouldn't bother. This room is completely escape-proof. I made sure of it." That sultry yet demonic voice called from the ground.

"I do not care what you say. I am going to find my way out." The alien girl flew back down to the ground.

"You sound a little brave for being a frightened young woman."

"I AM a young woman, but I am NOT afraid of you!" Her hands began to glow green and a star bolt was shot at the villainous man.

There was a small explosion and a cloud of dust. But Slade can't be defeated that easy.

A shadow walked out of the dust cloud, the figure unharmed. Slade made his way to the kidnapped girl, positioning himself not even a foot in front of her.

"There's no use. Why don't you just wait for your little birdie, Robin, to come save you?" He said, almost slyly.

"I will not wait!" Slade was so close she could punch him. And that's what she did—except for the fact that Slade had anticipated this and caught her fist in his hand with ease.

Starfire's sudden movement had exposed her locket that was hidden in her shirt. Having caught his eye, Slade curiously inspected it.

'A locket. No doubt from Robin.' So he opened it to inspect it further. The contents, of course, we're not what he expected. There were pictures, yes. But none contained Robin, only a certain purple-haired girl.

"I see you DO have a little birdie," This threw off his plan. But it could be adjusted, "but not the one I expected. Hmm, this could be interesting." In one quick motion he pulled the chain holding the locket to Starfire's neck. "Very interesting." Holding his prize in his hand, he turned to leave the room.

Starfire, didn't take this well. Having her personal property taken without her permission sure cheesed her off. "Give that back!" She threw another star bolt at the back of Slade's head—missing of course due to him stepping out of the way at the last second.

"Nice try, but-" He was caught off-guard as Starfire rushed him and started to beat the living daylights out of him. Only a few successful punches were landed before he jumped back a good distance, safe from harm.

"So fiery. I'm going to like this." He made a retreat out the only door in the room. A gaping hole due to another star bolt appeared right next to the door as soon as it closed.

* * *

An alarm went off throughout the whole Tower, sending red flashes of light between each blaring signal. 

"Titans, GO!" Robin came yelling through whooshing, automatic doors.

"You guys go! I'll get Raven!" Beastboy ran down the corridor that led to Raven's room instead of out the front door.

"Raven!" He knocked n her door hurriedly.

The door opened, almost too slowly. "Yes?" Raven asked, her voice slightly more hoarse than usual.

"Cyborg got a lock on Slade. Ready to go?" He pointed his thumb down the hallway.

"Yeah." Raven could feel her second wind coming on.

She grabbed her cloak and both she and Beastboy ran out of the Tower to the action.

* * *

"Slade! Give her up!" Robin called to the orange-and-black masked villain. 

"I don't know about giving her up—compromise maybe."

"How 'bout I just take her from you?" In a flash, Robin was barraging Slade with a fury of punches and kicks.

"Now that's not fair on my part." He dodged each of Robin's attacks with pure ease.

"Life's not fair." This time Robin sent a punch to Slade's face.

With ease, once again, Slade caught the green-gloved fist in his hand and held tight. "If _I_ don't get what I want, then _YOU_ don't get what you want."

"Fine. I'll be your apprentice." The Boy Wonder was ready to sacrifice for his friend.

"I don't want YOU. I want HER." The villain pointed to Raven.

"What! No way."

"Fine. No deal."

"I'm not going to give up my friend."

"What about the one I have? You gonna give HER up?"

"You bastard." He threw another punch, but Slade just ducked.

"Uh-uh." Slade waved his finger. "Bad language gets you nowhere."

"Bring it on psycho."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Slade finally let go of the smaller boy. "Think about it. I'll give you until tomorrow night. Midnight. Warehouse 46 on the old pier." To make his escape, he pulled out a smoke bomb. He threw it on the ground, allowing him to make his getaway through a cloud of smoke.

"Damn it." Robin started coughing from the smoke.

"You okay man?" Cyborg helped the fallen teen up.

"Yeah. He said-" A coughing fit rose. "-he wants…" This time the coughing didn't stop as quickly.

Already knowing what he was going to say, Raven finished his sentence, "He wants me."

Robin nodded his head and hunched over to cough some more. After a couple seconds, the coughing seemed to get better. "He's giving us 'til tomorrow night."

"I'll do it."

"WHAT?" All three boys cried.

"You can't do it, Raven. It's too dangerous." Beastboy started to frantically wave his arms.

"No f-in way." Cyborg joined in.

"Raven," Robin pulled her off to the side, "they're right, you know."

"I know. But I'm still gonna do it."

"It's gonna be dangerous."

"I know. But Starfire's worth everything to me."

Robin gave up. "So there's nothing we can do to stop you?" He asked with a smirk.

"Nope."

"Okay. Let's go make a plan."

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

Reviews would be nice.


	3. Chapter 3

Im proud I got this chapter up before the end of the week. Im kicking myself in the butt cause my chapters are too darn SHORT! Argh!...Oh well. Hopefully it's enough to please the people that read the story.

I noticed I used the word 'villain' and 'Titans' alot in this chapter. Yet another thing Im kicking myself for. I couldnt find any synonyms for those words. Ergh. I hope it doesnt take away from the story.

Oh yeah, if theres any typos...please let me know so I can fix it.

Anyhoo, here you go. Enjoy.

Reviews would be greatly appreciated

**

* * *

CHAPTER 3**

Midnight, Warehouse 46, the old pier. Just like Slade said. Four Titans were hiding behind a giant stack of crates, ready to put their plan into action.

All four peered over the top of a crate. The whole pier was completely empty and dark, except for the single light hanging over the door entrance to Warehouse 46.

There was no sound or wind. Only the rustle of scuttling feet of a passing rat once in a while. Kind of gave the place an eerie feeling.

"Figures Slade had to choose the creepiest place in Jump City." Beastboy shuddered.

"Shhh." No comfort from Cyborg.

"You sure you want to do this?" Robin turned to Raven.

"Yup."

"You scared?"

"You guys got my back?"

"Yeah."

"Nope."

Just what Robin wanted to hear. After psyching himself up quickly, "Titans, move out."

They split up. Beastboy transformed into a pterodactyl and flew himself and Cyborg up to the roof of the warehouse next to number 46. They were going to look for signs of Starfire and provide backup if needed. Robin and Raven headed towards the entrance of Warehouse 46, about to put the plan into action.

The Bird Boy reached for the doorknob, expecting an ambush or trap. When none came, he entered the warehouse cautiously. Raven walked in right after him.

The warehouse was completely dark except for a light circle in the center. No doubt where Slade was expecting them to stand.

It was dead quiet. The only sound came from the click of the door closing.

As if flipping a switch, all the lights came on.

After being temporarily blinded and adjusting to the light, the two Titans found the Slade was now standing in the center of the room.

"Hello Robin, Raven." He acknowledged them.

"Where's Starfire?" Robin stepped forward.

"First Raven. Then you get your Starfire."

Giving a discreet glance at Raven, Robin motioned for her to do as Slade said.

Taking in a mental breath, Raven walked forward, keeping her face expressionless as to not give anything away.

After an eternity of a walk, she now stood behind Slade.

"Okay now, Slade. Give back Starfire." Robin ordered.

The devious old man looked thoughtful for a moment. "No, I don't think I will."

"What! You-"

"I think I'll take these two girls for myself." The perverted villain reached into his pocket to pull out a smoke bomb for his escape.

"You know, you shouldn't run before keeping your end of the deal."

Slade turned and his face collided with a fist consumed in dark energy. He was knocked off his feet and sprawled onto his back.

"It's not gentleman-like." Raven told him, not leaving her spot.

The downed villain lifted his head, "You should know me better by now." He flipped himself onto his feet and rushed the purple-haired girl. She was expecting it.

Quickly enveloping the charging man in a black aura, Raven put their plan into action. "Robin, NOW!"

Robin sprinted forward, bow staff in hand. Leaping into the air to get some momentum, he drew his weapon up over his head and prepared to give Slade a fatal blow to his head.

Slade somehow managed to free an arm from Raven's magic and catch the oncoming bow staff, only two inches from his face. "I'm not a gentleman." He swung the bow staff over his shoulder, causing Robin to collide into his teammate.

The black magic broke from Slade's body and the two Titans went sprawling.

Being extremely acrobatic, Robin caught himself on one arm and flipped himself to his feet.

Raven, not being as flexible, used her powers to stop her from rolling into a wall.

"Are you saying you're not a man?" She quipped.

"No," Slade said in a matter-of-factly voice, "I'm saying I don't play fair." With that, he rushed the nearest Titan—which happened to be Robin.

* * *

"Anything yet?" Beastboy was starting to get impatient.

"Pipe down, I'm scanning right now." And he was. Cyborg was running a thermal scan of the warehouse. Seeing three thermal figures tangled in combat, "Sheesh. Can't even wait five minutes before beating Slade's ass."

"Shh. Pipe down, metal man." The changeling mocked.

Cyborg shot him a look and went back to scanning. In the way back of the building in a corner, they seemed to be tied up…

Starfire. "Found her."

Beastboy's ears perked up. "All right. Slade, you've been outsmarted." Turning into a bird, he flew into a window, then changed into a mouse to squeeze through a crack in the aforementioned window.

As for Cyborg, he slid down a metal pole on the side of the building and made his way to the entrance of Warehouse 46.

Seeing that Raven and Robin were handling Slade pretty well, he decided to sneak to the back of the warehouse to help Beastboy. Surprisingly—not having the slimmest figure—he made it without attracting any attention.

Hiding in the shadows of a crate, there sat Starfire—hands and feet tied, mouth gagged, roped to the ground.

There was a green mouse already chewing the rope that bound the captive girl's hands behind her back. The metal man bent over and removed the cloth that was stuffed in Starfire's mouth.

The girl was certainly happy to be freed from her restraints, but she couldn't find the energy to smile. All she could muster was a small grin. Fatigue shown on her face. Fear stricken in her eyes. Slade not only didn't feed her, but scared her so much she probably didn't sleep.

Concerned for her health, Cyborg wanted to get Starfire out as soon as possible. "Beastboy, take Starfire back to the Tower and into the infirmary."

"Yes sir." Beastboy gave him somewhat of a generic salute. Then he changed a hawk, grabbed Starfire and flew out the window he came in.

Watching until the green Titan disappeared from sight, he didn't see the two combating Titans crash into the wall about twenty feet away.

"Ow." Raven rubbed her sore head.

Though Slade was outnumbered 2 to 1, he was greatly experienced in combat. The two Titans were beginning to tire and Slade seemed yet to break a sweat. He did sustain a few injuries though, inflicted from the two teens.

The Boy Wonder and the dark mage outnumbered Slade in injuries, surprising how they still managed to fight.

Slade found this easy to observe. "What's the matter Titans? Can't fight me 2 to 1?" he taunted.

* * *

Well, whatdya think? Did it make a pass? Let me know. 


	4. Chapter 4

Woot! Another chapter. Hopefully this one will be longer than the other ones, give something to you guys that will last until I type another chapter.

Well…..here ya go.

Oh yeah. Once again, if there's typos let me know.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Defeat seemed certain. But they wouldn't give up. They would fight to the death if they had to.

"You might be able to handle two Titans," A tall, buff figure stepped out of the shadows, "but how will you fair against three?"

Half-expecting this, Slade accepted the challenge non-chalantly. "I don't know. Try me."

With a war cry, Cyborg started the battle with a blast from his plasma cannon.

Only grazing his arm, Slade jumped to the side.

The half-robot and the villain were engaged in their fight, allowing Robin and Raven to recuperate some strength. Robin felt his second wind coming, Raven could feel her third.

So, getting up to backup their backup, they outnumbered Slade 3 to 1. They surrounded him on all sides. Punches were landed—and not on the Titans. Slade actually looked like he was having trouble keeping up.

But somehow he got lucky and managed to dodge a punch from Robin. It left an opening and he took it. Shattering a rib or two, he took the teen by his arm and swung him into Cyborg. The two went flying and landed in a heap ten feet away.

This left only Raven to face of the villain. "You know, your girlfriend's really cute." Slade started to mess with Raven's mind.

"Shut up."

"I don't know why she chose YOU. I mean, why not Robin?"

"Shut...up." She said through gritted teeth.

"Ohhhh. Am I making birdie angry?"

The answer was yes. Raven was getting more pissed by the second. She was clenching her fists so tight, her knuckles were turning white. Her face was turning red, and she one could swear there was steam coming out of her ears.

Robin stood up, clutching his broken rib. "Trust me—you don't want to see her angry." He smirked.

"Heh. Like I'm gonna listen to a kid."

"You think too highly of yourself." A voice came from behind him.

Slade turned around to throw a remark at the cloaked girl, "Well-oh…….snap."

A black aura surrounded the girl Titan. It kept growing with every 'Azarath Metrion Zynthos' she uttered.

It was the last thing Slade saw and the last thing he heard was a very loud 'Zynthos.' Then, the black aura shot forward. It consumed him and—like the force of a tidal wave—broke all the bones in his body. He was thrown into the far wall.

Lying useless and unable to move, a certain locket fell out of Slade's hip pouch. Then, a pair of purple boots appeared in front of him. He craned his neck to see a very intimidating-looking Raven. Now comes the hurt.

But none came. Instead, Raven just bent down and picked up the formerly stolen locket.

"Thanks."

"So, what do we do with him?" Robin picked himself off the ground.

"How 'bout you send him to an alternate dimension?" Cyborg suggested.

"No, too boring." Raven considered.

"I say we let the authorities handle him." Robin concluded. "I hear there's a real good federal prison somewhere in the East Coast. In some city called, Middleton."

"What if he breaks out?"

"The place is supposed to be top-security. Heard they're holding some high-threat international criminals there. Plus, he's broken every bone in his body. I doubt he'll be doing anything for a while."

"That's true. Well Slade—looks like you're going on a field trip."

* * *

The doors to the back of the police truck closed, a well-restrained Slade lying on a stretcher. He was off to Middleton Federal Prison.

"Good job guys." Robin now sported a new cast for his broken rib.

"Especially you Raven." Cyborg gave the girl a nudge. "'Well Slade—you're going on a field trip.' Priceless."

"No problem. How'd Beastboy do on his part?"

"Little dude went back to the Tower. He's watchin' over somebody who's probably dying to see you right now."

"Great job, Beastboy." Raven commented the non-present shape shifter.

* * *

Raven was the first one to step in the Tower. She headed straight for the infirmary, leaving Cyborg and Robin to catch up.

Beastboy was there, watching over Starfire. "Hey." He greeted.

"Hey." Raven greeted back.

"She fell asleep not long ago. Kept asking for you."

"I'm not surprised." Robin finally caught up, Cyborg not long after.

"Should we run some tests on her?" The metal man moved further into the room.

"Nah. In the morning, when she wakes up." The Bird Boy stopped him.

"Ok." The half-robot agreed. He was tired. They all were. "Well, we should all get some sleep then." He stretched. A few of his robotic joints creaked. "Night y'all." Then he left.

"Yeah. We've all had a rough night. G'night." Robin left next.

Beastboy didn't leave right away. "What about you, Raven?"

"I'm gonna stay here."

"Ok. G'night Raven." The green shape shifter stopped at the doorway, "Bet you kicked Slade's butt."

This earned a chuckle from Raven.

"Wish I could've seen it." He left the infirmary to go catch some sleep in his room.

Now it was dead quiet. Only Raven and Starfire were in the infirmary. The only sound there was the ticking of the clock on the far wall.

Now, Raven wasn't about to leave her special some one by herself. So, like a mother watching her child, she pulled up a chair and began her vigilant.

* * *

Bright sunlight shone through the room. It awoke only one.

Starfire blinked the sleep out of her eyes. She was disoriented for a few seconds until her eyes fell upon a sleeping Raven resting her head on the foot of the bed.

"Um…Raven?" She tapped the sleeping girl.

There was a slight snort, a sleepy 'five more minutes, Starfire,' then quiet once again.

"STARFIRE!" Raven jumped up from her chair and hugged the aforementioned girl. "Are you okay? Slade didn't hurt you did he?" She inspected for injuries, turning Starfire this way and that.

"I am unharmed and feeling splendid. Although I am a bit starving."

"Good, good." That was reassuring. "Do you remember anything?"

"I remember friend Beastboy taking me back to the Tower." She looked away, "But I do no wish to remember anything before that."

"What happened?" 'Sure, Raven. She doesn't want to remember—but you ask anyways…dork.' She regretted asking anything. She wished she kept her mouth shut.

Starfire hesitated, but Raven had a right to know. "Well…he put me in this room. And it was always dark. There was no food, no water. I was alone. The feeling was most unenjoyable."

"Well, you're not alone anymore. And you never will be."

"I know." The Tamaranean sat in comforted silence, then realized one little fact. "Oh, I hate to tell you this…but, Slade has taken the locket you gave me." That locket meant a lot to her. Along with the ring, it was her most prized possession.

"What? You mean 'this' locked?" The said locket had come out of Raven's pocket and now rested in her hand.

"How did you-"

"I had to beat him up for it—but I got it. Fell out of his pocket." She returned the locket to its rightful owner, fastening the locket herself.

There was a pause.

"I missed you." Starfire broke the silence.

"I missed you too."

They sat there, staring all lovey-dovey at each other. It didn't last much longer until Robin walked in.

"Jump off the love boat you guys. I'm getting seasick." He joked.

"Morning." Raven took the joke quite easily.

"Yes. Good morning, Robin."

"How you feeling Starfire?" He scratched the cast around his arm.

"Splendid. And just a tad hungry."

"I'll go get you something to eat." Raven volunteered.

"I have to run some tests on her first." Cyborg walked in. "Don't worry, they wont take long." Seeing the look on their faces.

He was right. The tests didn't take long. Took about ten minutes, tops. "The only problems I see are dehydration and hunger. But those can be fixed easily."

"Are you sure?" Raven asked.

"Yeah. Slade had her for only two, two-and-a-half days tops. Doubt he had time to do any permanent damage."

"Positive?"

"Yes."

"Not negative?"

"YES. The results say she's fine. Physically and mentally."

No way Cyborg would lie. "Good. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get Starfire something to eat."

"Eat? Wait, I'll go make breakfast!" Beastboy, who apparently just entered the room, ran back out.

"No way, grass stain! I'm makin' breakfast cause I ain't eating no tofu!" It was a race to the kitchen.

"They never change." Robin shook his head.

"Nope." Raven put her attention back on Starfire. "Think you can walk?"

"Of course."

Not of course. Being extremely hungry and dehydrated, Starfire couldn't find the strength to walk. She immediately lost her balance as soon as her feet touched the floor. "Don't worry; I'm just a little tired."

With the support of Robin and Raven on either side of her, the alien girl was able to walk. They took it slow and took their time making their way to the kitchen.

There was something less than a buffet sitting on the table—and Cyborg and Beastboy were still cooking. Like they were racing.

When it seemed that there was absolutely nothing left to cook, everybody dug in. Raven wanted to make sure Starfire regained as much strength as possible. So, she piled everything she could onto her loved one's plate.

"Please, Raven. I am getting full. I assure you that I have consumed each of the four food groups." Starfire was filled to the brim six plates later.

"Oh right. Sorry. I'm just a little concerned."

Cyborg leaned over, "Try A LOT."

* * *

The rest of the day was spent helping Starfire recuperate. The girl seemed okay. But if one looked closely, you could see fear in her eyes. Being kidnapped—an experience no one wants to go through. Though he was happy to be reunited with her friends again, she couldn't help but jump at any sudden noise.

And never letting Raven out of her grasp. Raven didn't mind, of course. She wasn't about to let Starfire out of her sight either.

Though right now was an exception. The circulation to Raven's arm was close to none, if not cut off completely already. All the Titan were trying to coax Starfire outside to get some fresh air after being cooped up indoors for so long, but for some reason she didn't want to leave the safety of the Tower.

"Starfire, it's all right. We're just going to get some fresh air." Raven couldn't feel her wrist anymore.

"But I do not wish to go outside. It is dangerous."

"We're all going and we're not going to leave you. Especially me—seeing that you got a death grip on my arm."

"Okay. Just don't leave my side."

"Promise. Now—can you lighten your grip a bit?"

"Oh! Yes. I apologize." Starfire lightened her grip a smidge. Didn't help much.

The sun blinded her eyes. Being locked in a windowless room for two days can do that to you. It didn't take long to adjust.

Seeing all the beautiful scenery. The waves lapping onto the shore, the water—crystal clear and a deep blue color, the sounds of the occasional seagull. It makes you realize how much you appreciate life. As the say: you never know how much you love something, until you lose it.

And she wasn't about to take ANYTHING for granted. No thing nor person. She found a new appreciation for life and how much the little things mattered. Even something as little as-

"Starfire, look." Raven pointed west out onto the horizon.

-A sunset.

One of the most beautiful, natural splendors of the world—if you go to the right spot. They're just like a rose: you don't know how beautiful they really are until you stop to smell them. They're beauty is only appreciated by those who take their time to observe the world around them.

And that's what the Titans did. They stopped what they were doing, forgot about their troubles momentarily, and watched the sunset before them.

* * *

Another chapter done. Hope you liked it.

If you noticed, there's a lot of things in this story that you have no idea why they're there and that they haven't been explained. Those things are from my other story that I wrote before this one. I'm going to rewrite it because I wasn't so proud of it. So just wait for that one and all will be explained.

Okay. I'm off to type another chapter. Please review this one.


	5. Chapter 5

Well...yet another chapter. Kind of a cheesy one in my opinion. But, it keeps the story flowing so...I have to post it.

**Chapter 5**

* * *

"Oh my gosh! Starfire! You're okay!" Jinx dropped her stuff on the ground and ran over to give Starfire a big hug. 

The pink witch was taking some time off with her old buddies, Mammoth and Gizmo. Since she'd given up the life of crime, the HIVE members and the Titans had reached a neutral understanding.

Although Mammoth and Gizmo hadn't given up the life of crime, they only fought with the Titans for business and business only.

Jinx was on vacation somewhere across the country with her HIVE friends when she received a call from Cyborg about Starfire's kidnapping. She cut her trip short and rushed back as soon as possible to help.

Obviously not fast enough, but her heart's in the right place.

"Yes, I am feeling fine. How was your trip?" Starfire could feel her windpipe slowly being crushed.

"Trip? I'm more concerned about you!"

"She's fine." Cyborg walked over, wanting a 'hello' from his girlfriend. A 'hello' as in a smooch.

Which is what he got. A quick little kiss. "So really—how was your trip?" he asked.

"Fine. I saw a muffler for the T-car you might've liked."

"You didn't steal it, did you?"

"No. Why would you think I would do something like that?" she smiled a big smile, "Plus, I got your call before I could."

"Good."

Jinx turned her attention back to Starfire. "You sure you're okay? Anything I can do? Want a cup of tea?"

"No thank you. I am fine. I just want to sit here and relax."

"Which means you just wanna sit here and be all mushy-gushy with Raven." Beastboy cut in, joking of course.

"Yup." She leaned back and settled more into Raven's arms. Comfort settled in as the warmth of strong, yet feminine arms encircled her.

"Geez. You guys are, like, the definition of love. It makes me-" The changeling added to the effect by proceeding to fake gag over the back of the couch.

"Don't hate. You know you like it." Raven defended.

"Nuh-uh. I'm just joking around."

"Mm-hmm." Not entirely convinced. She knew any kind of girl-on-girl action was a major fantasy in every perverted guys' mind.

* * *

Time flew by and soon it was time for bed. Everybody headed off to their respected rooms. 

The door opened to the corridor. It was dark. Having had a bad experience that happened—in the dark, ironically—Starfire latched onto the nearest thing—which happened to be Raven's arm.

"What's the matter?" There goes the circulation.

"It's dark." Starfire's grip tightened.

"What's so bad about-" Realization. "Ohhhh. It's okay. There's nothin' down there."

There was only a whimper from the scared alien girl.

"I'm right here. Nothing's gonna hurt you." Raven comforted and assured.

"Okay." She was still hesitant, but as long as Raven was at her side—there was nothing to worry about.

Still being a little weak, she leaned onto the slightly shorter girl for support.

If the hallway was dark, Raven's room was even darker.

"Do you want to sleep with the lights on?"

"Mm-hmm." Starfire whimpered.

Raven turned on the lights.

If it was one thing—any amount of light would wake her up from the deepest sleep. Hence, the curtains at her window. But it was for Starfire. And she would sacrifice anything for her, even a little sleep.

Both girls crawled into bed. Holding Raven close for comfort was all Starfire needed to send her off to sleep.

* * *

Morning came and both girls were sleeping peacefully. The red-head awoke first—to find the space next to her empty. 

She had an idea where Raven was. Her favorite place in the Tower—the roof. Now if she could work up the strength to get up.

She sat up and stretched her tired muscles. She felt much better than yesterday. Another day of recuperation should do the trick.

The sun wasn't quite up yet. 'Hmm. Raven never usually wakes up this early.' She pondered as she floated down the hallway.

Up a flight of stairs, she came to a door. Opening it ever so softly, she peeked through and saw who she was looking for.

She went out and closed the door a little too loud for her liking.

* * *

Raven heard a noise behind her and looked over her shoulder to see. 

Half-knowing who it was already, "Starfire, you're walking by yourself."

"I feel much better now." The redhead moved to join Raven, "What are you doing?"

"Just watching the sunrise."

"Do you always wake up this early?"

"Sometimes."

"Why?"

"Because sunrises are just like sunsets. Just as beautiful, but at a different time of the day." The dark mage kept her eyes on the sun rising on the horizon.

"Do you do this all the time?"

"No. This is the first time."

By this time, the sun was halfway up. The world around them became brighter and the birds started to sing their morning melody.

Starfire spoke again, "Next time you do this—can you wake me up too?"

"Sure." Raven smiled and looked into the shining eyes of the girl next to her.

* * *

"So, what do you wanna do now?" Raven asked after the sun had finally risen. 

"Do you not wish to go back to sleep?"

"Nah. I won't be able to now. How 'bout we go inside and I make you breakfast?"

"Okay. But what about you? Do you wish for me to cook for you? I will gladly prepare a bowl of _blarksnak _(A/N I have no idea how to speak Tamaranean) for you.

After an unpleasant experience with said _blarksnak _that left the four non-Tamaranean Titans with a serious case of indigestion, Raven decided best never to eat it again.

"Oh-um…that's okay, Starfire. You need to regain your strength, so I'll cook." Brilliant save.

"Sounds good. Shall we?" Starfire gestured like an authentic Earth butler.

"Let's." Raven returned the gesture then put a supporting arm around her taller friend, not sure if she needed it. She didn't, not that she minded though.

* * *

At Starfire's request, Raven didn't prepare a whole buffet like what happened yesterday. 

Today was like a three course meal.

Eggs, sausage, toast—the works. Starfire felt like a stuffed turkey—though not as stuffed as yesterday.

Robin walked into the kitchen. "Hey girls. What're you doin' up so early?"

"We watched the sunrise." Raven answered since Starfire's mouth was currently full of food.

"You cooked?" He asked, surprised.

"Yeah. There's plenty. Help yourself."

"Thanks….You weren't planning to make Starfire EAT all this were you?"

"I was planning. But I think she's full enough."

At that moment, Cyborg walked in, obviously attracted by the smell of the food. "Morning all. How was you sleep-oooooh. Sausage. My favorite."

"We all slept very well thank you." Raven chuckled. "Help yourself."

"Don't mind if I do." He piled a big helping onto a plate. "Mind if I save some for Jinx? She'll be down in a few minutes."

"Go ahead. I don't think Beastboy will eat any."

"True." The metal man sat at the table. "So. I hear it's gonna be a great day outside. We should do something."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Maybe-" He swallowed a spoonful of food. "Maybe go to the park."

"Dude, yeah. And we could have a picnic." Beastboy walked in just then.

"More food? Please, I have eaten an abundance of food since yesterday. I believe I do not have to eat for the rest of the week." The poor alien girl held her overstuffed stomach and felt like she never wanted to eat again.

"What are we talking about?" Jinx made her entrance.

"We're planning on goin' to the park for a picnic later." Her boyfriend, Cyborg, informed.

"Cool. Count me in."

"So. It's settled. What time? Maybe around lunchtime?" Robin spoke up.

There were murmurs of approval. It was settled. The Titans were going on a picnic.

* * *

Phew. All done. I was a little late updating this chapter cause I wasnt allowed on the computer on Saturday. My stepdad's a butt. 

Anyways. Hope you tolerated this chapter. Review if you'd like and tell me if there's any typos I should fix.


	6. Chapter 6

To all the people who read this or any of my stories. Due to my obtaining a job and driving classes, my updating fanfiction will have to become second priority. Now, I'm not gonna abandon my account. It's just that I'll only be able to type and update stories on the weekends. The stories will still be updated, just not as often. Once a week at the most. So don't worry your little heads.

If you wonder where I am…I'm not dead. I'm just swamped with work from school, work, and driving classes.

* * *

**  
Chapter 6**

"All right! Swings!" Beastboy scampered across the playground like a little kid in a candy shop. "Watch me ride up over the bar!"

"He's so full of child-like wonder." Raven shook her head.

"Yeah. But that's what's so cool about him." Cyborg looked over.

"Yeah."

They set up a spot under a tree. Beastboy stayed on the swings for another 20 minutes or so before his legs got tired.

"Unsuccessful in my attempts to ride over the bar." The green changeling wobbled over to the picnic blanket. He plopped a seat right next to Raven and rolled onto his back to catch a quick catnap.

"Hey Beastboy, your legs too tired for a game of…" Cyborg held up a giant sock ball, "…Stankball?"

"Heck no! Let's go!" The shape-shifter instantly shot up and raced to the nearest open space, his tired legs immediately forgotten.

"Count me in!" Robin got up and ran over.

The girls decided not to play. The smell was all too unbearable. Not to mention it stained their clothes and left a smell that took days of consistent showering to get rid of.

They sat and talked for a while until the boys convince Jinx to play with them because they needed another player to make it even.

Starfire wasn't quite up to play yet. And Raven just didn't want to play at all so the two stayed behind, not wanting to do anything but relax and be together—sat and watched the clouds go by.

They took turns seeing who could find the better cloud.

"That one looks like Silky."

"That one looks like a loofa." Raven pointed out.

"What is a 'loofa'?"

"A type of sponge."

"Oh, okay." Something a little to the right on the horizon caught Starfire's eye. "Hey. That cloud looks like a ball of electricity."

"What? What're you talking-" The cloud DID look like a ball of electricity. 'Odd.' Very odd indeed. It seemed to get bigger and bigger, like it was getting closer. Almost like it was…heading…right…for…

"Oh…crap. Starfire! Move!"

The dark mage picked up the oblivious Starfire by her waist and jumped as far away from their spot as possible.

The giant electricity ball collided with the tree they were just sitting under.

Shielding Starfire with her own body, Raven took the damage from the explosion. Just a few minor scrapes.

They were both okay now. All seemed safe.

"Raven! Watch out!"

The purple haired girl looked over her shoulder.

There was the giant tree about to fall right on top of them. She held up a hand and began to mutter, "Azarath Metrion…"

But there wasn't enough time to conjure up a shield or any means of protection. Death seemed imminent. So instead of using her hand to conjure magic and save them, she used it to shield her face. She shut her eyes and waited. What a nasty way to go.

Then, a giant green T-rex came out of nowhere. Rushing to intercept the tree at the last second, the tree's path was diverted by the prehistoric beast.

'What? No pain? No life flashing before my eyes? No bright light?'

Raven opened one eye hesitantly. She wasn't smashed to a pulp. Starfire was on the ground below her, eyes closed as well and clinging to her neck for dear life.

"Are we dead yet?" The alien girl squeaked.

"No, I don't think so. You can open your eyes now I guess."

They had been saved. Saved by—the other Titans. Ironic. But well appreciated.

There was a maniacal laugh somewhere 20 feet away. It was nerdy, manly, yet squeaky, and nasally. Only one person could laugh like that.

Control Freak.

Raven turned to the source of the laughter, "You missed."

"Oh, so I did. But that wasn't me it was my new-" Shing. He pulled out his, "-Souped up REMOTE!"

"You still missed."

"Yes I did, unfortunately. But this time will be a bulls-eye!"

He pressed a button and another electricity ball shot out.

Cyborg jumped between the two girls on the ground and the spark ball and shot a ray from the blaster cannon built into his mechanical arm. It counter-acted the electricity in the ball and it disappeared in a ray of light. "You're a lousy shot."

Control Freak was starting to get steaming mad, "Argh! You'll never defeat me!" He moved his finger to a button on his remote that would send out another, maybe more lethal, electricity ball. He was about to press it.

Then a puff of warm air blew his long, tangled hair forward. Moist and warm. "Uh…..oh." He turned around very slowly…and came face-to-face—well, snout—with a very big, green dinosaur nose.

Another puff from the green T-rex graced his long, tangled locks and his face again.

He screamed bloody murder like a little girl and turned to run in the opposite direction.

He didn't get very far. The collar of his shirt was hooked by one of the dino's teeth. There was lots of teeth. Many, many teeth. Many, many SHARP teeth.

"You'll never defeat me! My new remote is un-"

A birdarang flew out from the side and knocked the remote out of his hand.

"-stoppable."

* * *

Control Freak was cuffed and led to a police car. Being a helpless nerd without his remote, he didn't resist.

The last thing he said before being set in the back of the squad car was, "You may have gotten me this time, Titans. But since Slade's gone, someone's gotta run this town-"

"Watch your head." The police officer shoved him a little too hard into the car.

"Ow." Poor guy's head bumped into the door frame. "Mark my words. It'll be me. Mark-my-words."

"We'll be sure to log THAT away." Raven rolled her eyes.

"Why you little demon from-"

The car door closed.

"Mental, that one." Robin added, watching the criminal inaudibly rant away. "C'mon guys. Let's head home."

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Now if you would just be ever so patient as to waiting until this weekend for another chapter.

Review if you please.


	7. Chapter 7

To make up for my extended absence, I update a chapter. Though I don't think it will make up for all the lost time.

Hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

After the Control Freak incident, crime got really slow in Jump City.

Word got around the villain community about what happened to Slade. And after hearing about what Raven's powers were capable of, even some stupid head would be smart enough to not pull a crime.

There still were crimes every once in a while. Usually a thief off the streets pulling off a petty crime, trying to make a name for himself.

The police actually did their jobs and usually took care of the job first. The Titans were called when the situation would get to dangerous. It didn't happen often.

With nothing to do, the Titans were allowed to be normal teenagers. Videogames, TV, sleeping in—the works. Normal.

There was a big videogame tournament going on. Beastboy and Cyborg being the only contestants. Jinx was the cheering section. Winner gets to pick out dinner.

Beastboy—obviously not going to eat any meat Cyborg would pick out, and Cyborg—obviously not going to eat any tofu Beastboy picked…the two were battling it out very seriously.

A sudden death round of Super Smash Bros. Melee® would determine the winner.

And Cyborg…was actually losing for once. Beastboy had obviously been practicing.

"Oh snap! Jinx, help me!" Cyborg was furiously tapping away at random buttons.

"Fine." The pink witch almost sounded bored. She took the controller and a move or two later, Beastboy's character was knocked into the background, becoming a distant speck.

"Yes! Looks like it's hamburgers tonight!" The metal man did a little victory dance.

"No. _I_ won the game. I choose." Jinx corrected him.

"You don't mean-"

"Yup."

"Please no."

"Sorry."

"Salad." Cyborg pouted.

"You know you love it."

"You know I don't."

"Dude, you know she's just doing this to spite you." A green Beastboy interjected.

"I know." The half robot crossed his arms and pouted some more.

Just then Robin walked in. "Hey guys. Jinx beat you again?"

"Badly." The poor sport mumbled.

"Where's the girls?"

"I don't know. Probably somewhere being all mushy."

"Actually, we're right here."

The two girls made their entrance.

"What's up?"

Now, today was a normal day where the Titans were acting like normal teenagers. But of course to Robin, normal afternoon meant spending hours on end in the four walls of isolation called the research room.

"I was just in the research room-"

See?

"-and I know Slade's been in jail for a couple weeks, but-"

"The point?" Raven was never one for having patience.

"The warden at Middleton Federal Prison feels that the Titans should go over there."

"Why?"

"Slade." Duh.

"Didn't he break every bone in his body?"

"Yes. But the warden says somehow, in his current condition, he's still able to cause trouble. They've had to move him to a top security cell."

"But he can't move."

"His bones aren't gonna be broken forever."

"He's healed?"

"Not fully. But apparently he has excellent skills walking in splints."

"So, when are we going?"

"Actually, it's just you and Starfire going."

"WHAT?" Brace yourself Robin. Raven is NOT in the mood for a cross-country field trip.

"Some of us gotta stay here—to protect Jump City." Before Raven's temper got shortened even more, "Plus, it gives you and Starfire a chance to spend some time together."

"Hmm…that doesn't sound so bad." Crisis avoided.

"But what if we were to need assistance?" Starfire curiously asked.

"You shouldn't have any trouble. But if you do, there's a girl there named Kim Possible. She should be enough help."

"Who?"

"Kim Possible." Robin repeated. "She lives over there. They told me she goes on these world-saving missions almost daily and that she-" he looked down at a piece of paper in his hands, "-can…do…anything."

"Sounds kinda braggy." Raven observed.

"Kinda. But she's just a regular teen from what I hear. Pretty good too, I might add."

"Then how does she do it?"

"Do what?"

"Save the world?"

"Don't know. You don't need super powers to help people."

"Oh, no. I don't mean to be offensive. It's just kinda…cool."

"I bet she'll appreciate that compliment. Now. Go get packed." Bird Boy proceeded to lead the two girls towards their room.

"Why? When are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow. Early. Don't forget to get a good nights sleep."

"How early?" The mage gave him a suspicious look.

"5 a.m. early. And don't forget to pack your camera."

"Why?"

"To take pictures, what else?"

* * *

At the crack of dawn, Raven and Starfire were ready to go. 

They would be taking part of the T-Ship.

"Okay, WHY did we have to send Slade halfway across the country?" The dark mage complained. "You know how much I hate road trips."

"It's okay Raven. It's the only place that'd take him." Robin reassured.

"Oh yeah. Never mind. That works. Starfire, ready to go?"

The alien girl was bawling her eyes out and being all dramatic. She was already starting to feel a SERIOUS case of homesickness.

"Starfire, it's all right. It's only for a week." Beastboy chocked through limited oxygen.

"Right. It'll go by just like 'that.'" Cyborg snapped his fingers to emphasize his point.

"Bring me back a souvenir." Jinx said when it was her turn for a goodbye hug.

"Okay." Starfire perked up a bit and squeezed the pink witch.

"Uh…on second thought…just spare my wind pipe." The pink haired girl squeaked.

"Are you sure?" Over powerful Starfire loosened her grip.

"Yeah. I'm sure." Jinx took in a deep breath and worshipped some good old oxygen.

"Starfire?" Raven called.

"Oh right! Coming my one and only." The alien girl skipped over to the T-ship.

The dark mage blushed. That always happened whenever Starfire referred to her with a pet name.

"Err-um-right. Uh…after you." The flustered mage stuttered, gesturing towards the ship.

* * *

"Ready?" Raven looked back at her companion from the pilot's seat. 

"Ready."

"Right." The mage flashed a quick thumbs up to the other Titans. Receiving a thumbs up back, she waved goodbye.

The engines came to life. They rumbled, ready to go.

Raven released the brakes and engaged the throttle. The T-ship hurtled forward. Momentarily pushed into their seats due to the G-forces, they were in the air within seconds.

There was a slight sniffle back in the co-pilot's seat.

"Don't worry Starfire, it'll only be a week."

The alien girl could almost be TOO emotional.

"I know. I can't help it though." Starfire sniffled again.

"Why don't we play a game? Take your mind off it." Raven suggested.

"Okay."

"Any suggestions?"

"Oh. Beastboy had me play this 'spying eye' game with him once."

"You mean 'I Spy'? I guess we could play that."

"Would you like to go first?" The redhead grew excited with child-like delight.

"Sure, why not." The mage looked out of the cockpit at the ground below, "I spy……I spy…." Currently flying thousands of feet above the ground, there wasn't anything recognizable to spy. "Okay. I spy….uhhhhhh-crap."

"Do you give up your turn?"

"No. I forgot my camera. Stupid-stupid-stupid-" Raven repeatedly smacked her forehead. She wasn't usually one to forget things.

"Don't beat yourself up, Raven. We shall merely pick up one when we get there." Starfire patted the self-punishing girl on the shoulder.

"Right, right. Ow…" The mage wasn't one to kick herself in the butt either. "…Good idea." Now she had a sore forehead.

Now she'd have a splitting headache to deal with until they got there.

"Not fun." The purple haired witch thought aloud.

This was going to be one LONG road trip.

**THE END**

* * *

Well….I haven't updated in a while. A long while. A long, long while. Oh gosh, and it's the end of the story too. That sucks... 

Sorry.


End file.
